


One Kiss per each Year

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Erwinweek2016, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: Era su primer cumpleaños desde que se convirtieron en amantes. ¿Cuál podría ser el presente perfecto para la luz de su vida?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy es el día más importante para todas las personas que como yo, amamos, adoramos e idolatramos obsesivamente a Erwin Smith: su cumpleaños. Y si bien por ahí leí que blah blah su primer cumpleaños después de muerto, la verdad yo ni pensé en eso. Erwin para mí vive y vivirá por siempre en nuestros recuerdos y corazones, y nuestro deber es mantenerlo de esa manera.  
> Razón por la cual, hubiese sido un crimen quedarme sin escribir algo cortito para su cumpleaños.  
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños Erwin!

**One kiss per each year**

 

Levi, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, el soldado más diestro y frío de la milicia, el fiero mata-titanes; tenía una sola debilidad: Erwin Smith. El estricto pero amable, inteligente y bondadoso, comandante de la legión de reconocimiento, quien tuvo el privilegio y honor de ganarse el impenetrable corazón de Levi.

Sólo Erwin Smith, lograba poner a Levi con los nervios de punta, hacerlo dudar y perder el control. Sólo él era capaz de sacarle las más tiernas sonrisas, las más bellas palabras de amor, las más dulces caricias. El rubio era el único que lograba que Levi hiciese cosas las cuáles jamás haría, para nadie ni frente a nadie.

Y ahí lo tenía, una vez más, sacando todo lo que luchaba por reprimir, por ocultar. Ahí estaba Levi, de nuevo, totalmente derrotado y controlado por sus sentimientos hacia su comandante. Sufriendo extraordinariamente, ya que pronto se celebraría  el cumpleaños de Erwin, el primero desde que se habían convertido en amantes y él no tenía la más mínima idea de qué regalarle.

¿Cuál podría ser el regalo perfecto? Se preguntaba el capitán. Un regalo para la persona que le brindaba paz y esperanza a su vida. Para la persona que con su brillante sonrisa iluminaba todo su alrededor, trayéndole armonía y felicidad a la sombría oscuridad de su corazón. ¿Qué sería lo suficientemente bueno? Para la persona quien le amaba incondicionalmente, no importándole su pasado, no importándole su helada actitud. No había nada lo suficientemente perfecto o digno, para lograr transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él, todo lo que le agradecía, todo lo que lo amaba.

Levi tenía una sola debilidad y ese era su amado Erwin Smith. Y Levi era bueno en todo excepto en una cosa: cocinar. El pobre capitán era habilidoso en cualquier tarea que se le encomendara, sin embargo no lo era así para las artes culinarias, las cuales no se le daban bien en absoluto. Y como era un inútil para preparar lo que fuese, pensó que el regalo perfecto para el rubio, sería que él mismo le preparara un pastel. Erwin sabía lo inservible que Levi era para cocinar, por lo tanto el hombre de cabello negro estaba seguro de que su amante le encontraría un extraordinario valor a ese presente.

En épocas como en las que se encontraban, los ingredientes para preparar un pastel eran escasos. Por lo que fue bastante difícil para Levi lograr conseguir todo lo que necesitaba. Pero para él, bien valía la pena, ya que eso solo hacía mucho más valioso su esfuerzo. Finalmente logró obtener todo lo que necesitaba: harina, leche, huevos, mantequilla, azúcar, y algunas frutas que le servirían para darle un toque más fresco y una bonita decoración a su pastel.

Ahora quedaba la parte más difícil: ¿cómo diantres hacer un pastel? Levi entró a la habitación de Erwin, totalmente concentrado recorriendo con su mirada los títulos de los libros de su estantería, pero ninguno era sobre cocina. Luego pensó que era un tonto al creer que Erwin pudiese tener ese tipo de libros. Ocurrió lo mismo al entrar sin permiso a la habitación de Hanji y revisar todos sus manuales haciendo caso omiso de sus preguntas y comentarios sobre el porqué había entrado derribando la puerta y desordenando todos sus libros. Pero no tuvo éxito. Levi pensó que realmente era un esfuerzo sobrehumano el que tenía que hacer para darle un regalo a su pareja, pero también se sentía mucho más satisfecho porque las dificultades solo hacían más valioso su obsequio.

Finalmente Levi recordó que una de las cadetes era bastante buena en la cocina. Así que con su amenazante figura, le solicitó a la muchacha que le ayudara a preparar el dichoso pastel.

Sasha, totalmente intimidada por la fría actitud de su superior, aceptó temerosa de recibir algún castigo si se rehusaba. Levi le indicó que ella solo debía instruirlo, y que por ningún motivo podía hacer nada por él, aunque se lo pidiese. Así que, el día del cumpleaños de Erwin, luego de que hubiese pasado el desayuno, Levi cerró la cocina, adueñándose del espacio y encerrando junto a él a la desafortunada joven.

Fue extremadamente difícil, Sasha le indicaba cómo debía medir, mezclar, las cantidades que debía usar; pero Levi era increíblemente torpe para cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con cocinar. Inclusive la joven llegó a tomar confianza y exasperarse, así que Levi se llevó buenas reprimendas de su parte, cada vez que cometía algún error. Habiendo desperdiciado bastantes ingredientes, teniendo que repetir la operación varias veces antes de obtener un buen resultado, o al menos algo decente; finalmente Levi logró hornear el dichoso pastel. Con un sencillo decorado, pero repleto de amor, Levi estaba sumamente orgulloso de su labor. Incluso Sasha le felicitó y sonreía abiertamente, hasta que Levi le advirtió que no podía “abrir el pico y contar nada de lo que había sucedido en la cocina”.

Luego de limpiar minuciosamente el lugar, lavar los utensilios, darse un baño y arreglarse especialmente bien. Levi tomó el pastel y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Erwin, con el motivo de sorprenderlo mientras estaba trabajando. Cuidadosamente llevó el postre en manos y tocó fuertemente a la puerta del comandante, el cual desde adentro con su varonil voz indicó que podía pasar. A Levi le daban bastantes nervios, quería dar una buena impresión ya que no solo el pastel bastaba, también debía esforzarse en mostrar una buena actitud; aunque ya no le era tan difícil siendo Erwin el motivo de su sonrisa.

-Ah eres tú Levi. ¿Qué ocurre?- Interrogó el comandante, al notar como Levi entraba de espaldas a la habitación.

-¡Feliz Cumple… ahh!- Para el horror de Levi y la sorpresa de Erwin, debido a sus nervios, las piernas del capitán se enredaron una con la otra al momento de darse la vuelta para revelar su obsequio. Logrando tropezarse y cayendo como si hubiese estado planeado, con la cara de lleno en el pastel.

-¡LEVI!- Alarmado, Erwin se levantó de su silla y corrió a socorrer a su capitán. Se agachó a su lado y le tomó por los hombros. Levi sacó la cara del postre y aún hincado, volteó a ver a Erwin. Quien no aguantó y estalló en una sonora carcajada al ver a Levi totalmente cubierto de cubierta y masa del pastel.

Levi por su parte, quería romper a llorar, tanto de decepción como de rabia. Solo él sabía realmente lo que le había costado hornear ese pastel, el amor que le había puesto a la tarea; tirándolo todo a la basura solo por una torpeza de su parte. Y lo peor de todo es que lo único que logró hacer Erwin, fue reírse de él.

-Feliz cumpleaños Erwin.- Pronunció resignado, mostrando el semblante más sombrío que logró mientras intentaba quitarse los restos de su derrotado rostro. Esto causó que la risa del rubio cesara instantáneamente.

-Levi. Lo lamento tanto.- Se disculpó. –Esto realmente me tomó por sorpresa. Jamás pensé que comprarías un pastel de cumpleaños para mí.- Y nuevamente le sonrió, mientras sacaba el pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzaba a ayudarle a Levi a limpiarse.

-Nada de comprar. Lo preparé yo mismo…-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si tú no puedes cocinar! Y también lo odias.-  Erwin se detuvo en su labor y observó muy confundido a Levi, no se creía que realmente hubiese cocinado un pastel para él.

-¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Pero aun así quería intentarlo. Si era por tu cumpleaños, debía ser algo especial. Pero lo arruiné como un imbécil.-

Erwin no lo pudo soportar: la calidez que comenzó a inundar su cuerpo, la desbordante felicidad y su pecho henchido en una mezcla entre amor, orgullo por Levi, halago y sorpresa. No importándole que Levi aun estuviese cubierto por el dulce postre, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo estrechó fuertemente. -¡Es perfecto Levi! Es el mejor regalo. No lo merezco, realmente ¡no merezco tanto!- Casi lloraba el comandante.

Luego de aquello, Erwin se atrevió a tomar de los restos del pastel, ignorando la protesta de Levi a lo “asqueroso que era comer del suelo”. Y sorpresivamente comprobó que el sabor del pastel era bastante agradable, que de hecho estaba muy bueno. Lo cual solo contribuyó a que se sintiera más dichoso. Más tarde Levi limpió y se dio un baño, para luego regresar a la habitación de Erwin.

-Levi, gracias de nuevo. Es el mejor obsequio de cumpleaños que he recibido. El que te hayas esforzado tanto…-

-¡Lo arruiné Erwin! No tienes que ser condescendiente conmigo.- Le interrumpió el otro.

-No lo soy. Es en serio, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho. ¡Te amo tanto Levi! Me haces muy dichoso.- El rubio le sonrió ampliamente, logrando que el corazón de Levi se acelerara al observar su radiante y dulce expresión y al escuchar tan cariñosas palabras.

-De todas formas.- Algo avergonzado aclaró su garganta y puso una expresión coqueta en su rostro –Aún siento que te debo un regalo de cumpleaños.- El capitán se acercó a su comandante, se arrodilló ante él y tomó su mano, acercando suavemente sus labios y posándolos para dar un beso sobre sus dedos.

-Levi…- susurró el comandante. Con un leve rosa asomándose tímidamente por sus mejillas ante tan repentina acción de su amante. Seguidamente Levi dio un suave beso más arriba, en el dorso de su mano. Le volteó a ver y sin desviar la mirada, acariciando con ambas manos toda la extensión de los brazos de Erwin; el capitán se puso de pie, solo para inmediatamente sentarse sobre las piernas del rubio, con los muslos aprisionando levemente sus costados.

El hombre de cabello negro se acercó y besó el cuello de Erwin, besó el lóbulo de su oreja y besó su frente con dulzura. Con una ternura que jamás Erwin había sentido por su parte.

-¿Qué haces Levi?- Interrogó el rubio en un murmullo. Mientras sentía nuevamente esa agradable calidez y el desbordante amor en su pecho.

-Un beso.- Levi besó una de sus mejillas. –Te daré un beso.- Y posicionó sus labios en la otra. – Uno por cada año que cumples.- Esta vez la premiada fue la nariz del comandante. –Ese será tu obsequio.- Ante dichas palabras, Erwin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, para luego reemplazar esa expresión por una llena de afecto. Era el mejor cumpleaños que había pasado, en definitiva era el mejor. Levi continuó repartiendo tiernos e inocentes besos por su cuerpo.

-Erwin… ¿Cuántos años estás cumpliendo?-

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá les haya gustado esta tontería, me tomó media hora o menos escribirla, fue solo una idea que se me ocurrió y tenía que hacer algo rápido para el cumpleaños del comandante!  
> Si les agradó por favor dejen sus comentarios, sé que no es mi mejor trabajo pero no me podía quedar sin escribir algo para mi bello cejón favorito.  
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
